General Vicious
General Vicious is one of the major antagonists of Tai Chi Chasers and the former general of the current brigade of Dragonoid villains after the Tai Chi symbols alongside the Chasers. He has only used one Tai Chi symbol, the forbbiden symbol of Ghost, which drains the soul of whoever wields it. His voice actor is Darren Dunsten in the 4kids dub. Appearance General Vicious is a middle aged man with jet black hair that spikes out towards the base of his neck. He also has long black eye lashes and moustache. He wears a suit of armor, similar to the one worn by fellow Dragonoid, Luka. When he enters his Dragonoid state, he is shown to have a pitch black aura around him (because of the forbidden Tai Chi symbol he wields) and dragon scales on his face. His eyes also narrow and his teeth become more fang like. In this state, his moustache grows in length along with his hair, which gains a more wild flare. Because he used the Tai Chi ghost symbol, he became insane and bent on killing the Chasers rather than simply taking their Tai Chi symbols. Personality Like the rest of the antagonist Dragonoids, the general is a cold man with little acceptance of failure from his subordinates, fearing for his own life when meeting the Dragonoid Emperor about the failures his men have done over the time they faced the Chasers. He seems to be the Dragonoid's equivalent of Komorka in a ways, being the oldest of the antagonist Dragonoids. While using the Tai Chi ghost symbol, his mind was clouded by hatred and evil, only wanting to see the Tigeroid airship completely destroyed and the Chasers killed. Biography The general has not had many important roles, other than giving orders to the Dragonoids and having conversations directly to the Dragonoid Emperor and his servant. He took a more major role when the emperor was finally fed up with the general and his subordinates for the constant failures against the Chasers. He used a forbidden Tai Chi card, the ghost symbol, and took their main airship out with only robotic servants onboard to attack the Tigeroid airship. He lured them into a trap, baiting them with two Tai Chi symbols in one area, before sending massive waves of Dragonoid robots after them. While Donha, Tori and Finn tried to fight the robots and return to the ship, the general began to wage armageddon on their airship, charging a giant blaster in the mouth of the ship with his Tai Chi ghost symbol. The first blast missed the ship while the second shot directly hit and punctured right through the side of the ship. But there was a heavy price with each time the blaster was used. It took time to recharge and the Ghost symbol was feeding off the life force of the general, driven insane by its influence. While charging his third and final blast, the Chasers managed to use their newly gained symbols to trick the general into firing at a hologram illusion of their ship, giving them enough time to close the distance between them and shoot down the airship with a giant collision of their Tai Chi symbols. The general failed once again and was forced to flee as his ship exploded, possibly taking the Tai Chi ghost symbol with it. Back at their lair, the general was finally relieved of his position by the emperor and strangely transformed into something terrible by an unknown power, putting great pain on Vicious as he was heard screaming in agony with only Duran watching. After he is stripped of his rank, General Mischa takes his place, making Vicious seem pathetic in comparison with his personality and punishments towards his former men. After this he was never shown again. Gallery Trivia Category:Dragonoids Category:Antagonists Category:Tai-Chi Wielders Category:Main Characters Category:General